


A day off

by Malwa1216



Series: Lena Łęcka & Adam Jensen [3]
Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: F/M, NSFW, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malwa1216/pseuds/Malwa1216
Summary: It was lazy day for both for them - they had a day off, they could finally rest and spend time together. They really needed it, even if they saw each other everyday at work they were separated for most of the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first work, it contains smut near the end. English is not my native language, I apologise for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy it.

It was lazy day for both for them - they had a day off, they could finally rest and spend time together. They really needed it, even if they saw each other everyday at work they were separated for most of the time. Adam usually came home late in the night when Lena was already asleep. She hated falling asleep alone, she didn't feel safe then. She had to feel him, sense him – his smell made her comfortable. He craved her as much as she craved him. They spooned almost each night. Lena was usually little spoon, she lay on top of Adam's stomach while he held her close and tight. He adored the smell of her hair - it was his definition of safety. Adam was more than pleased when Lena was a big spoon, she hugged him from behind and wrapped her arm around his waist. She usually placed her hand on his abs and groin and petted those areas gently in her sleep.

 

That morning Adam was a big spoon and he woke up first. He was relaxed and he felt his morning wood well, it hooked against Lena's groin. He placed his augmented hand on her hair and kissed her forehead gently to wake her up. After a while Adam's sleeping beauty awakened.

"Good morning baby."

"Hmm... Good morning Adam," she murmured.

Lena raised her head up, looked at Adam and smiled. Adam stared at her incredible hazel eyes and after a while they kissed deeply. Lena's eyes have hypnotized Adam since their first meeting, he couldn't forget them. Seeing Adam's face in the morning was a blessing to her, it made her happy. She worshiped each part of him, he was perfect to her.

"Such a lovely rise and shine. How did you sleep?" Lena asked.

"It was good, what about you?"

"I slept well because you were next to me."

She grabbed his hand to place it on her butt.

"I noticed," he smiled and caressed her butt gently. "You know your hoarse voice is sexy in the morning?"

"I know it turns you on much," she giggled. "But soon it will be gone, just like your morning erection."

"What a shame. I know it drives you crazy."

"I can't help it, erected penises will always amuse me. Especially yours."

Adam gave her another passionate kiss. Lena's lips were extremely kissable, just like they were made to kiss and be kissed.

"I've got an idea: let's stay in bed for the rest of the day," she said.

"Sounds like a good plan, but what about breakfast?"

"We can eat it here."

"Okay, it's going to be interesting. You stay in bed and I'll prepare it."

"Aww, that's sweet, thank you. Then get your beautiful metal ass out of this bed and make us something tasty, I'm starving."

"Yes ma'am. I'll be back really soon."

Lena smiled and let him got ff. She focused her stare on his butt. She was an ass woman, she loved looking at asses, and Adam's bottom was her favorite even if it wasn't fleshy one.

 

It was a perfect morning – she woke up next to a man she deeply loved and cared about. She felt happiness, she thought she wouldn't feel it again. He gave her joy and sense of security, she would do anything for him, even die for him. She felt chosen, being his woman was an honor. Lying in his bed alone reminded her of their first sexual intercourse they had. It was crazy and wild – they were a little drunk and they both needed affection and to blow off some steam. Adam gave her a lot of pleasure, he mostly focused on her. She craved to please him but he didn't let her do it, but she had a chance to repay next time.

 

Lena daydreamed so intensive she didn't notice Adam. Her satisfied face made him courious.

"What do you think about?" he asked.

"Oh, well, about you, me, sex, that kind of things."

"I shouldn't be surprised, you always have that thoughts."

"Heh, you know me to well," she laughed. "Okay, I can see two bowls with spoons, are that cereals you made for us?"

"Exactly."

"Of course, it was obvious. Gimme my bowl."

"You have to ask nicely for it," he said it with flirtatious voice.

"Oh, are you teasing with me Adam?" she giggled.

"I want to hear your begging, otherwise I will take two bowls just for me."

"Oh, _really_?"

"You know I can eat more than that."

"Fine, I will do it, I know you love teasing me. Ok, so... Mister Jensen, My Lord, I beg you, can you give me one of those bowls, please?"

Lena saw satisfaction on his face. She adored seeing him like that.

"Here's one for you M'Lady."

"Thank you so much My Lord."

Adam gave Lena a bowl and sat in bed. She moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. Lena last ate cereals when she was 12, she almost forgot how they tasted like. She usually was in charge of preparing breakfasts. She had a sweet tooth just like Adam, she adored sweet meals. Making french toasts, pancakes, ricotta hotcakes, waffles, banana bread wasn't a problem for her, she enjoyed spending time in the kitchen. She loved pampering loved ones with good food, she was an expert on that field.

 

When they were done with cereals they focused on each other – they talked, cuddled, kissed and touched themselves. Lena always centered the most on Adam's augs, she adored them and Adam loved it. He was glad she accepted him the way he was, including his augs. It took him a long time to embrace what he has become. Lena made him felt normal and complete again. He was forever hers, his love to her was true and devoted. Getting used to Adam's touch was something new and exciting for Lena.She has never been touched by augmented person before. It was her true desire. She wondered how it would be like, when she finally faced it in reality she was more than satisfied.

* * *

 

The time passed quickly, too quickly, they didn't realized when afternoon came. They wanted more time, they both earned it. Lena felt safe in Adam's strong augmented arms, she wanted to stay like that forever, but she felt weird without morning shower, she really needed it.

"Adam, I know we had to spend all day in bed, but I want to take a shower now."

"Oh, I see. That's okay, it won't take forever. Just come back as fast as you can. I won't survive much without you."

"I'll take quick shower, you won't even notice that I'm gone," she said and kissed him.

This time it was Adam's chance to look at Lena when she stood up. He desired her body, it was pure perfection to him. She was a pear – she had small breasts, but huge hips and butt. He really enjoyed her shape, he could touch and kiss her body all the time, especially her breasts, nipples, stomach and her bottom.

 

Adam heard when Lena entered his shower. He couldn't resist the thought of sneaking here and taking a shower with her. He got up from his bed and proceeded to the bathroom quietly. He noticed the door wasn't fully closed. He wondered if Lena did it on purpose of she just forgot to close it. He activated glass-shield cloaking system and an augmentation which allowed him to walk silently, right after that he opened up the door silently and stepped into bathroom. Hopefully Lena didn't realize or hear anything, she looked at different direction. Before entering the shower Adam stopped for a while to look up to her. Seeing her wet naked body made him feel very horny. Adam came closer to the shower cubicle and opened it up. Lena got scared and shouted.

"Kurwa mać!" she swore. "What the fuck?"

"Easy, it's just me," Adam deactivated cloaking and laughed.

"You fucking scared me for fuck sake!" her voice sounded angry.

"I just wanted to join you here, I couldn't stop myself," Adam grinned.

"You could do it normally, you know?"

"I could, but I wanted to surprise you."

"Eh... Of course..." she sighed.

Adam stepped in, closed the door and moved towards Lena. She noticed his erection.

"I see someone is happy to see me."

"I can't help it, you're that good looking," he said.

Adam caressed Lena's cheek and kissed her neck. She resisted in the beginning, but she let him did it. Later on he placed his hand on her breast and squeezed it. Lena moaned quietly.

"Oh Adam, you know I can't be angry at you. But you also shower is not my favorite place to have sex."

"I know, but we won't do anything if you don't want to. We can just have a shower together."

"Well, I guess we are both turned on, it would be a sin to waste that chance," Lena said it flirtatiously.

"Trust me, I will make you love sex in the shower."

Adam pinned her against shower wall, looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her.

"I love you Lena," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Adam."

 

They had long and romantic act in the shower. Adam knew Lena didn't like having sex there so much, he did his best to make her comfortable as much as he could. When they were done Adam carried Lena to the bed. They continued resting and spending time together. They stayed in bed till the evening.

"We had such a good time together, don't you think?" Adam asked.

"Oh, it was lovely," she replied and kissed him. "I wish we had more days to spend like that."

"Yeah, that would be great. You know, I actually want to do something now."

"Tell me, I'm listening."

"I want to watch a football match."

"Haha, of course, your favorite sport. Does everybody love football in America?"

"Not everyone, but most of us, yeah."

"I see," she smiled. I actually wanted to make something to eat, we didn't eat anything since morning, I'm kinda hungry."

"That's good idea, I'm also hungry. So let's get up."

They both stood up and looked for some clothes to put on. Adam decided to wear his cargo pants only, while Lena took t-shirt and shorts on. She went to the kitchen while Adam sat on the sofa, poured some whiskey into the glass and switched TV on. Lena searched for some ingredients in Adam's kitchen. She only found cereals and some milk, so they had to eat cereals again. During preparation Lena stared at Adam. His chest and abs were such an eye candy to her, very erogenous. When she looked at them she couldn't focus on anything else, she was totally hypnotized. She could stay like that and stare at him forever. When Lena was done she grabbed two bowls and joined Adam.

"And the food is ready. Guess what are we gonna eat?" she asked.

"Cereals?"

"Yep. You know there's nothing else in your kitchen, right?

"Yeah, I know, I need to buy something later. Thank you."

They both ate and watched the match. Adam was more that delighted, he really had a good time but Lena was bored. She tried to keep an attention to it, but it didn't worked.

"Adam, how can this be interesting to you?" she asked.

"It just is. You aren't having fun I suppose?"

"I'm bored. I don't even know the rules. You will have to explain that to me one day. Eh, I fucking hate sport."

"It's nice that you're sitting here with me and, but you don't have to do it," he said and kissed her forehead. "You can do something else."

"I know, but it's not that bad for now. I will try to watch it."

Lena kept on watching it. The only positive thing about that situation was seeing Adam's enjoyment, it made her happy.

 

All of a sudden, she got horny. She didn't know why, but on the other hand it wasn't anything astonishing. Adam was incredibly sexy, it was hard to resist his charm. She smiled and decided to take a chance. She sat on Adam's lap and kissed his cheek. Adam smiled, but her face covered some part of TV screen.

"Lena, what are you doing?"

"Well, nothing, I just want to be nice."

"That's really sweet, but I can't see the screen".

"Oh, don't worry Adam, soon you will see everything. But now, let me kiss you."

"Alright, come closer baby."

He held her close and kissed deeply. Their tongues danced with each other. It was hungry and passionate kiss.

"Oh Lena, I love kissing you."

"I know, I'm good at it," she giggled.

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

"Oh, you'll see."

Their faces met again, but this time Lena started to kiss his neck. She stopped near his Adam's apple and sucked this area. Small and quiet moan came out his mouth. She went down to his collar bone and licked it from his right to his left shoulder and kissed the part when his skin and augs linked. Later on she reached his left nipple with her lips. She bit and sucked it while her fingers drew little circles around his right nipple. This time he moaned louder than before.

"Lena..."

She didn't say anything, just looked at this face and gave him seductive look. He knew what she intended to do next. His penis raised up and he felt tight in his cargo pants. He and his body were ready. He really wanted to watch this match, but he didn't care about it anymore, he got something better than that. Lena kneed down in front of him and touched his muscular stomach and petted it gently. She moved her lips on his abs and softly dabbed it and later kissed and licked it. Adam held his breath for a bit, this area was extremely sensitive, each time it was touched heat and pleasure diffused from this part to all over his body. His moans got louder, he almost screamed her name. She unzipped his pants to release his erected penis. She looked at him and smiled. She really loved it, pleasing Adam gave her joy and pleasure. She kissed his cock all over its length, petted it gently and licked his testicles. He was hard, almost rock hard already. Adam's groan was very loud. She put it in her mouth and started to suck it. Lena stared at Adam to make an eye contact. When her eyes met his she knew she could continue. At first she sucked him slowly and sensitive, just to tease him. She rolled his testicles in her hand and tickled them a little. Another dose of sensations hit Adam with double strength, he loved when she played with his testicles. Lena took him as deep as possible and increased the speed a little. Adam moaned and groaned almost all the time, he couldn't stop, the pleasure was too high. After a while he felt he was about to cum, he wanted Lena to enhance the pace. He gave her proper look, but she didn't do anything, she kept on sucking slowly. He knew she teased him, he loved it, but he couldn't handle it anymore, she was killing him. She stopped sucking for a bit, she silently took his hand and placed it on her head to let Adam choose the right velocity.

“Good girl.”

Lena grinned and placed his manhood in his mouth again. Adam showed her what kind of pace he liked and she adapted pretty fast. He kept his hand on her head to stroke it. Adam almost reached this climax.

“Fuck yes, I'm about to cum.”

She often let him cum on her, but this time she wanted him to cum inside her.

 

Couple of seconds before he ejaculated weird things happened to Adam's TV. He noticed that, but he didn't pay much attention to it. The image got blurry and the sound muted. Adam gave his final cry and ended inside Lena's mouth. At the same time someone's face appeared on screen.

“Good evening. Am I… interrupting something Jensen?”

Adam couldn't believe who he saw. He reddened and tried to hide Lena somehow, but he failed.

“Francis, what the fuck?!” Adam shouted at him.

Lena got scared, she still held Adam's cock in her mouth, his semen included. She swallowed it fast, took his penis off and turned.

“Who. The. Fuck. Are. You?” she asked angrily.

“Aww, that's charming. I see you finally found someone to replace Megan.” Pritchard said.

“You son of a bitch, I'm not replacing anyone!” Lena got even more angry.

“Shut the fuck up Francis,” Adam shouted at him again. “What the fuck do you want? I distinctly remember telling you not to ping my location again.”

“Except in an emergency. There's something in Prague that I need help with. Tonight. After all I remember you saying **I really owe you one, Pritchard.** ”

“You probably noticed it's not the right moment, I'm kind of busy...”

“If you help me with this, we're even. I promise.

“Fine. Contact me in about 15 minuets.”

“Oh, I will.” Pritchard grinned and disconnected.

Adam looked at Lena and helped her to stand up.

“Lena, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I guess, I'm just kinda angry. Adam, who the fuck was that?”

“He's an old friend, he helped me in the past.”

“Well, you don't seem to like each other.”

“Well, it's complicated. I'm really sorry he called you like that.”

“Eh, I will deal with it, I've heard worse insults in my life.”

Adam hugged Lena close.

“I will need to talk to him soon.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I suggest you go and rest to the bedroom, you deserve that, you did amazing job. Thank you.”

“Heh, you're welcome,” Lena smiled and kissed him.

“So, I guess we're done spending time together today,” she said.

“It looks like that sadly. But we had a lot of fun today, don't you think?”

“Yeah, it was great, we have to do it more often.”

“Agreed,” Adam smiled and kissed her deeply.


End file.
